Rise of the Namikaze
by TheGreatFanficGatherer
Summary: Many years ago, it was destined that two would lead the world out of darkness and into salvation. But it forgot about the third one. The third one who would lead the armies of hate against light and peace. Enter Naruto, a sufferer from neglect from his parents. When the chance for revenge arises, will he save his family or turn against them? God-like Naruto. ItaXAnk NaruX?(unknown)


Hello to all readers! This is my story: Rise of the Namikaze. This will be a fic, where Naruto is the older brother of his two siblings. This is also a neglect fic, where Minato and Kushina will neglect Naruto a LOT—but they will be ignorant of what they are doing and will fail to notice that Naruto started distance himself from his family.

In this fic, instead of Minato and Kushina sacrificing their life for Naruto, the Jiraiya sacrifices himself for sealing the Nine Tails. Naruto will eventually become very God-like and OP. He will also become darker eventually. There will also become time skips.

Now, let's talk romance. I am not very good at writing romance, but I feel that without romance Naruto would be lonely. So, the pairings that I feel would be good and dramatic: Naruto X Konan, Naruto X Anko, Naruto X Kurenai, Naruto X Kurotsuchi or Naruto X OC.

Oh and one more thing. Instead of Naruto being with the Rookie Nine generation, he will grow up alongside Itachi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and the others. That being said, I'll have to make up names for their senseis. The only ones I know of are Anko's who is Orochimaru. I will also be using POVs of characters when I feel like it. Also the length of the each chapter should be about 4000-5000 words. Now that's all said and done, let's begin this adventure!

Chapter 1: Into the Infernal and Eternal Darkness of Hate

The sun shined upon the eyes of a young child who woke up with the cry of one of his clan members calling him down for breakfast, "Naruto-sama, please come down for breakfast!"

Naruto slowly got up and put on his ninja clothes, a simple black shirt with black ninja pants that had many pockets. He completed the look by putting on his kunai pouch and shuriken pouch and putting on his ninja sandals. 'Well let's start another day' Naruto thought bitterly. He walked down the stairs of his home to eat breakfast with his so called _family_. As per usual they did not notice him at all. He continued to eat and when he was done he walked out of his home without showing any emotions—which gave a lurch inside. Even to this day he was not able to deal with the pain of neglect shown by his parents. As he walked out he saw Itachi waiting for him outside the family compound so that they could go to the Academy together.

"Yo" Naruto said casually. Itachi just replied stoically with his usual 'Hn'. Like all Uchiha's Itachi had arrogance as he was powerful, but being Naruto's friend, this arrogance was immediately crushed due to his immense knowledge and strength. After all, he was trained by the Third Hokage himself. He remembered the day he had met the young Namikaze and he also remembered how arrogant he was.

_FLASHBACK_

_Itachi closed his eyes and flashed open his three-tomoe Sharingan. He had unlocked it after training himself to the brink. Unlike other 8 year olds, Itachi vied for power and sought to be strong as his great and powerful ancestor Madara Uchiha. Pulling out three shruikens he threw them at the three targets in front of him and jumped up in the air and quickly threw four more. _

_The first three hit the targets on his sides. The last one deflected with the three and hit the one in the back. 'Still got it going' thought Itachi smirking with arrogance. When Itachi landed on the ground he heard claps coming from the forest. With quick reflexes, he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the sound of the clap, when a figure walked out and deflected the kunai with his own. 'Fast as me!' thought Itachi with astonishment._

"_Who are you and what do you want?!" Itachi questioned the figure angrily. _

"_Now that's not nice is it?" said the figure and took his hood off, revealing a smiling face with untamed blonde hair and cold eyes. 'The smiles don't reach his eyes' Itachi thought calculatingly and a little afraid for the first time in his life. _

"_You will leave this place right now!" Itachi said forcefully. Smiling wider, the blonde guy took off his cloak and said "Make me, oh so powerful Uchiha!"_

"_Fine! If you want lose so bad then I'll give you your loss" Itachi said vehemently and rushed at the blonde figure engaging him in a taijustsu combat. He punched to the blonde figure's shoulder, but faked the punch and replaced it with a spin kick at the blonde face. Itachi made contact with something hard and laughed out loud thinking he had made contact with the blonde's face. He looked down in astonishment to see that the blonde has blocked it and had small amounts of chakra induced to his fists. 'That's Tsunade-sama's chakra induced fist…' was the last thought of Itachi as he was punched straight in the stomach causing him to fly back, however Itachi regained his stance by flipping over and landing squarely on the ground with a defensive stance._

"_You're weak" the blonde figure said beside him. Itachi punched in instinct towards the sound, but his punch went through air. Before he could regain his form again, he was punched in the side and he flew and hit the tree with a loud thud. 'So strong' thought Itachi tired and wincing as he heard some ribs crack._

"_Your arrogance made you underestimate my power. Now do you see that arrogance can be the downfall of someone? You are strong but, if you are humble and if you seek to proctect you will be stronger than you can possible imagine" the blonde guy said passionately and humble. Itachi took this to heart and understood that power is not above all things—but it is in fact the power to protect other that it's the strongest. The blonde, gave his arm and Itachi took it and pulled himself up._

"_Who are you?" Itachi asked hoping to become friends. _

"_My name is Naruto Namikaze" replied Naruto grinning now that finally reached his eyes instead of displaying the coldness that he showed earlier._

"_W-Will you be my friend?" asked Itachi hesistantly as he thought that having friends would only make you weaker. In response Naruto just swung his hand around Itachi's shoulders and said "I think we already are friends, because we were able to understand each other by fighting each other." From that day on, sprouted the great friendship of something that had only happened once and failed—a new friendship between and Uchiha and a Senju (A/N: Will be eventually explained)._

_FLASHBACK END_

Now Itachi looks at his only friend who had changed drastically as they travelled through the trees with chakra induced feet to reach the Academy. No longer was the boy the outgoing and happy child. Due to many years of neglect, Naruto has changed for the worse. No longer did he confide in his friends, kept everything to him and barely talked. Although Naruto had changed, Itachi could still see some of the old Naruto come back when he interacted with other people.

"We're here" said Naruto stoically and Itachi looked up in surprise and thought, 'did we really get here this fast?' Naruto jumped up from the last tree and jumped down on the ground of the Academy. As usual he checked his surroundings calmly walked towards the Academy. Itachi stepped beside him walking calmly towards the entrance. Although, it was Naruto's first time entering the Academy, Itachi could tell that Naruto was actually very nervous, since Itachi had been his only friend throughout his life. The Academy itself was a new cone like building which was built to train the next generation of ninja's starting from the Genin rank to the specially given rank of Tokubetsu Jonin.

With utter confidence but with a hint of nervousness, Naruto Namikaze walked towards the door of the Academy where he had seen kids his age walk towards. When he opened the door he was looked upon curiously by many people such as Kurenai Yuhi, Tsubaki Kotowari, Takagi Mitsuhime, Hana Tsume, Asuma Sarutobi, Gai (A/N: Don't know his last name), Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Gekkou Hayate and many other familiar faces. Crushing his nervousness, he cut off all signs of emotions and maintained an air of strength and power which was a great skill to have at such a small age.

"Welcome! My name is Satoshi! What is yours little master?" Satoshi their sensei said brightly. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had high expectations that the Academy would train kids to become powerful ninjas. In Naruto's opinion, become a powerful ninja required a powerful master and great discipline to be maintained. This was his theory of living in the harsh ninja world—however his high expectations caused him to be disappointed as he saw the loud class and the careless teacher that had greeted him upon arrival.

"Naruto Namikaze and this is Itachi Uchiha" said Naruto stoically and introduced himself and his quiet friend. Upon the discovery of their names, the entire class broke out in loud whispers—some in shock while some in curiosity. It was very well known that the Namikaze clan had never gotten along with the Uchiha clan. They were hardly able to stand close and not counter each other's opinions in critical decisions. Two of them being friends? No that was impossible. Now here for the first time in history since the time of Hashirama and Madara, two people from complete opposite and hateful clans presented themselves as friends.

"All right quiet down!" said Satoshi loudly, but he too was shocked at the friendships. He had seen the enmity between the Uchiha's and the Namikaze's firsthand in a mission which went wrong due to the rivalry of a Namikaze and an Uchiha, the result was the loss of many lives killed by bandits. Satoshi at that time was the third member. That event had left him horrified and scarred. Unable to report to shinobi duty again, he took up another job as a sensei for teaching younger and innocent kids.

However when he saw the cold ice chips of Naruto and the emotional nightmarish eyes of Itachi, he knew that these kids already knew what was to come upon their future.

After Satoshi shouting, the class quieted themselves down. Naruto was told to take a seat beside Kurenai and Tsubaki, while Itachi was told to take the last seat beside Anko. Itachi walked up quickly to take a seat beside Anko and started to quietly talk to her so that they could become friends, but he felt the cold gaze of Naruto and looked up to see Naruto give him a feral smile—a smile that Itachi easily read and the emotion that lighted in his eyes were the same as when he first fought against Naruto and it screamed 'WEAK!'

-LINE BREAK-

Kurenai aspired to become a powerful genjutsu mistress and hoped to surpass her mother Sawari Yuhi in become a genjutsu specialist without the help of any type of doujustu. She also respected power and understood that the powerful needed to be respected as those with power can become the leaders of the future and getting on the good side of the leaders is always good. Her best friend Anko had already begun to talk with the mysterious prodigy with a slight blush on her cheeks, which Itachi had no doubt seen. Although, Itachi had grown to become more good looking than other males, she though the blonde Naruto was very handsome. With goldish untamed hair that fell down to his shoulders and blue eyes with a sharp face, she knew that she would have competition from many other girls such as Tsubaki and Takagi as they were very beautiful. Tsubaki had black hair with violet eyes with a round face. Her hair fell down to her back and her skin was a beautiful pale. Takagi was also beautiful. Takagi had silky crimson hair that fell down to her shoulders with matching reddish eyes that held a playful sparkle which had drawn many boys around her.

Kurenai never thought of herself as beautiful though. I mean who would go for a girl with untamed black hair and light red eyes with creamy type of skin. Looking Naruto almost wistfully, she wished she was beautiful as Tsubaki as Naruto's eyes never left her—although he still had those cold eyes. When they came upon her he looked upon her in shock and shocked her as well when those alluring eyes softened and he offered her a smile as he sat down beside her and Tsubaki which caused her to blush and caused Tsubaki and Takagi to narrow their eyes in suspicion and a little bit of jealousy. Kurenai wondered still shocked in what Naruto saw in her.

Tsubaki came from a newly established but rich clan. Her father was a wealthy merchant while her mother was just another housewife. Tsubaki was chosen to either follow her father's footsteps of follow the path of a ninja. As a child she had always wanted the path of adventure and danger this being a ninja was the perfect profession. She knew that she was beautiful like her own best friend/rival Takagi, and she also knew that she could have many boys eating out of her hand, but she above all wanted to be alongside Naruto Namikaze. He was the perfect person for her. She knew that he was strong and she also knew that strong people needed strong partners and she thought of herself as the perfect partner not someone like Kurenai. She did not hold any ill towards Kurenai, as she respected those who trained hard to improve themselves, however she was a little jealous when she saw Naruto smile at her.

Her small unknown feelings had also blossomed when she was rescued by Naruto when she was younger and was bullied by people who hated her black hair. The bullies were calling her mean names such as witch and Naruto stood up and beat them up.

_FLASHBACK (Younger Tsubaki)_

_Tsubaki looked up in fear at the big people who had pushed her to the ground._

"_Hey witch!" said one of the larger boys harshly causing the other to laugh out loud which humiliated Tsubaki and caused her to tear up. Tsubaki had a large heart and due to this she was easy to upset. As she began to slowly sob, the boys began to laugh harder cruelly._

"_Is it alright for you to hurt someone?" asked a new voice that was gentle and was hard with anger and rage. Tsubaki blinked tears out of her eyes and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes standing in front of the large bullies shaking with anger and rage. _

"_Hey look a little runt like this dare tell us what to do. Hey tell you what kid, why don't you go run back to mommy?" said one of the other obese boys._

"_Of course as a coward that's all you can come up with" said the blonde kid smirking._

"_What you say?!" said a bully holding him up by the collar and lifting him. Once again Tsubaki's large heart caused her to reach out to someone who was being hurt._

"_Please don't hurt him!" Tsubaki said fearful of the boy who had came to rescue her. 'What can one small boy like me do against three bullies that are twice his size?' thought Tsubaki._

"_Don't worry about that Hime-chan. You just close your beautiful eyes and relax while I beat these bullied up!" said the blonde boy grinning at her brightly. Despite being covered in tears, Tsubaki blushed cutely when she was called beautiful and a princess. Never had someone genuinely said something to her. She was either a witch which was the nickname given to her by these bullies or she was just another pampered heir to all her father's riches. Tsubaki did as she was asked and closed her eyes. Immediately she heard bones crack and grunts of pain and roars of anger when the boys began to fight. Suddenly everything went quiet and she opened her eyes to meet the blue eyes of the blonde kid who sat down and hugged her shocking her with is informal attitude._

"_It's okay. I understand what you've been through and what you're holding within yourself. Just let it go" said the blonde boy gently, causing her to tear up and cry hard, letting go up all of the pent up anger, pain, bitterness and frustration and clutching tightly of the blonde kid's back. When Tsubaki calmed down, she let go of the boy with a hint of pink on her cheeks. _

"_Thank you" said Tsubaki quietly afraid that the boy might reject her due to her crying nature. The blonde boy just smiled gently._

"_My name is Naruto, what is yours?" Naruto introduced himself and asked. Tsubaki told Naruto her name which caused his eyes to harden. Cringing in fear of doing something wrong she looked down._

"_Those bullies are just looking for people to release their anger upon. They are nothing but cowards and weak. It is upon yourself to be strong and stand up for yourself and for those people around you." Naruto said which caused Tsubaki to look up in shock and understanding._

"_W-W-Will y-you hel-lp me when I-I need i-i-it? W-Will y-you stand by my s-s-s-side?" asked Tsubaki hesitantly shocking herself and Naruto for begin so straightforward._

"_Hai Tsubaki-chan, I will support you with all the help you need as your friend" replied Naruto sprouting a new friendship between them_

_FLASHBACK END_

During those days Naruto had been cheerful, joyful and always helping people and animals around him, however something changed within him after the birth of his sister Natsumi and the fall of the Kyuubi. This change was so drastic and dangerous no one could have foreseen what was coming. She herself remembered when she had begged Naruto not to leave her as her friend. Before Naruto left her friendship, they were very close, even closer than the friendship she had with Takagi.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tsubaki waited for her best friend Naruto in the middle of her father's big house, as she saw him approaching. She looked up brightly to greet him with their usual hug but when she saw his cold uncaring eyes she was shocked by this new change. Was this really her best friend? she thought._

"_Tsubaki, I have some bad news" said Naruto stoically and uncaringly. Tsubaki flinched and recoiled in hurt when she heard Naruto call her without the usual affectionate suffix. But she was able to contain her hurt and composed herself._

"_We cannot be friends anymore" said Naruto, which caused Tsubaki's heart to lurch in pain. All the air whooshed out of her as if she had been kicked in the chest. Tsubaki looked up at him and asked "WHY?!"_

"_You are weak! You can never hope to stand side by side with me anymore! In the past you had always supported me and I admit that, but when I become a ninja you will become my weakness. In order to become great I will give in to hate and I will use the hate to protect Konoha of all of her enemies. A single weakness can end my life!" said Naruto harshly with no remorse._

_While Tsubaki has hardened her large heart due to the emotion training she had with Naruto, she teared up when she heard him call her weak. She jumped to her feet when she saw Naruto walk away from her. She walked forward to stop him but stopped when he whipped his head around and glared ferociously. Never has she thought that such a close bond would end so quickly. _

_That day she promised herself that she would become someone strong that could stand aside Naruto instead of becoming a weakness to him._

_FLASHBACK END_

From that day she chose the path of the ninja and her father had brought trainers from all over the land to train her in the arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. She has come far and was much stronger than she was when Naruto had abandoned her. The result of abandonment also caused her to become close with Takagi, who was also infatuated with Naruto in some level. Now she finally meets him and all she gets is a cold glare like the one that he gave her in the past. She looked on at Naruto's face hoping to meet his eyes and when he did look she gave him a cold glare, which he returned with a feral smile.

-LINE BREAK—TIME BREAK—2 YEARS-

After two years everyone in this class had come a long way; however Naruto has come the furthest among them. He has gotten taller than when he was ten and grown more graceful and handsomer. Likewise Itachi had also come far in his training. While he still talked as least as possible, Anko had helped him come out of his quiet shell.

Now was the final day which would begin their lives as ninja where they would have the basic ninja exam. First was the written test then was the final test which composed of shuriken throwing and kunai throwing and finally a fight between the strongest of the male and the female. Naruto had passed and became number one in all the parts while; Tsubaki had become the strongest and the most intelligent in the female group. The last part of the exam was an all out taijutsu match which are matched due to class rankings. For example, Naruto would go up against Tsubaki, while Itachi who is second place with the boys would go up against Anko who is second place with the girls. Just as predicted, Naruto was pared to fight against his former best friend Tsubaki.

"All right fighters take your place!" shouted Satoshi sensei, to which Naruto nodded and took his place right side of the training area. Tsubaki also nodded her head and took her place left side of the clearing.

"Remember fighters! This is a solely taijutsu match and no genjutsu and ninjutsu are allowed" said Satoshi sensei to which Naruto smirked and readied himself with his arms hung loosely at his sides and his back straight. Tsubaki saw Naruto's smirk but decided to calm herself down knowing that this was the first tactic that Naruto would use against another target—psychological warfare. Break down the enemy and you have already won the battle. Tsubaki readied her normal taijutsu stance and prepared to show Naruto how far she had come by beating him. Maybe then they could finally become the way they used to be.

"Show me Tsubaki! Show me how far you've come after those many years! Show me your power and I will show you why yo will never stand beside me but always behind me, Tsubaki-_chan_" Naruto completed saying the last part mockingly which caused Tsubaki to recoil in hurt as she hurtful and sad memories resurfaced. She shook her head trying to clear unnecessary thoughts and readied herself for the start which Satoshi sensei would declare.

"HAJIME!" shouted Satoshi tensely understanding that this is fight which will completely change one person or the other.

Tsubaki shot forward hoping to catch Naruto off guard with an upper cut to which Naruto stepped back and laughed mockingly, but still Tsubaki maintained her cool head, crouched and jumped attacking Naruto's stomach. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sidestepped Tsubaki's attack but Tsubaki stopped halfway on her attack, flipped over her head to aim for a spinning kick on Naruto's head. Tsubaki hit something hard as she looked up hoping that she managed to land a strike against him, but her violet eyes met the violent eyes of her former best friend who had blocked Tsubaki's strike using his bare hands.

"If this is all you've got then you war still weak as you were when I left you!" Naruto said vehemently and scathingly towards Tsubaki who tried to flip away from Naruto, but found that she could not move. She looked up and saw that Naruto was grabbing her leg. Confused she looked at Naruto but understood his expression too late and felt herself fly away and hit the tree in the clearing knocking the breath out of her as Naruto had thrown her.

"I'll admit, you have gotten stronger than I used to remember, but you will never catch up to me at this rate. Have you been slacking off, Tsubaki?" asked Naruto to which caused Tsubaki to slightly tear up, but still Tsubaki controlled her emotions and got up slowly and shaking to her feet.

Naruto was truly puzzled. Why do the weak keep fighting when their destiny itself is to constantly loose. So he voiced his confusion towards Tsubaki, "Why do you keep fighting?"

"Because I want my old and kind friend back!" shouted Tsubaki and charged forward passionately. This phrase angered and enraged Naruto greatly however, he caught the first swing of Tsubaki kneed her in the chest and kicked her away.

"Get me back? To what? To my weaker self? No I have no wish to return and am perfectly fine of where I am. This power that I have will be so much more than you could possibly imagine" said Naruto as Tsubaki passed out. Takagi in anger charged at Naruto pulling her sword out and hoping to catch Naruto off guard; however Naruto already knew she was coming and kicked her in the chest like Tsubaki causing her to fly away. Before Satoshi could intercept Naruto, he had already thrown a super chakra charged kunai at Takagi, causing a loud sound of something like a bomb explodes. When the dust settled, people crowded to the training camp and all hoped one thing—that Takagi had lived through Naruto's ruthless attack.

The End (Till next chapter)

A/N: Well that's it for now. Don't be angry that I left a cliffy. To some it may seem like Naruto is dark, but know that power corrupts and is also fueled by hate which Naruto has plenty for his parents. Next chapter will have LOTS of flashbacks of Naruto's past. I will introduce Minato, Kushina and Naruto's three siblins: Mito, Minami and Natsumi. Thanks for reading! As always, Read and Review! See you next time. Oh and no flames please! Only constructive criticisms.


End file.
